


Ridiculous

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: AkuRoku 30 Day OTP Challenge [28]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, AkuRoku - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Human, Bets & Wagers, Concerts, Dare, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Gen, Grandstander, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, Mention of sickfic, Roller Coasters, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel made a face that quickly, seamlessly, melted into a smile. He wrapped his arms around Roxas and squeezed him tightly.</p><p>Maybe not so ridiculous if it made him smile like that.</p><p><b>Prompt: Doing something ridiculous.<br/></b>5 drabbles on Axel and Roxas's 'ridiculous' adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculous

**1.** Roxas licked his lips and squeezed his eyes shut, as if that was somehow going to prolong the inevitable.

Axel knew it was bit rude, but it was hilarious and it _had_ been a bet.

And, sure, chili peppers were _hot_ but he had taken a bite of one just fine. He wasn't running around begging for water, although his mouth was doing a bit of a tingly thing.

Roxas took a deep breath and took a very small bite of the pepper, face screwing up as he chewed and swallowed. He opened his eyes and looked at Axel for a moment.

Axel quirked his eyebrows.

Roxas blinked and lunged for the glass of water, coughing wildly.

Axel just laughed and licked pepper juice off of his fingers.

 **2.** "I don't like heights."

"The clock tower isn't high?"

Roxas swallowed, looking up at the roller coaster. "Well, this is different. This is moving and... it goes through tunnels and stuff."

"Come on, it's fun!" Axel coaxed, grabbing his hand to drag him into the line.

Roxas grumbled, although he _did_ follow, albeit slowly.

Still, Axel had to pry his out of the seat afterwards, before Roxas had gone stiff in terror next to him, eyes blown wide and hair windswept. Axel thought it was a rush. Roxas thought it was a personal hell on earth.

 **3.** Roxas narrowed his eyes. "I don't think this is a good idea. And every time I say that to you, it's _not_ a good idea," he had said.

When they took a cooler of ice cream to the clock tower, they didn't plan on seeing who could eat the most the fastest. They had just brought it along to tide them over, but then it turned into a contest.

"You've got ice cream all over your face."

Axel licked his lips and reached into the cooler for another stick, popping the cellophane packaging with a slightly frozen grin. His lips felt numb from cold.

He ended up winning. He slurped through eight ice creams when Roxas gave up at six.

"Winner!" he announced - they still hadn't found a _winner_ on the sticks, even after all that - and reached over to muss Roxas's hair and plant his frozen lips on Roxas's. "Now pay up!" They hadn't had a 'payment' sorted out, but it was all about the winning, anyway.

To be fair, though, when he threw up, seven minutes later, copious amounts of sea-salt ice cream, he didn't feel like such a winner at all.

(Roxas threw up, too.)

 **4.** "Get it!"

Axel huffed and lunged forward, smacking the ball back up into the air. "This is... _hard_!" he griped.

"157!" Roxas yelled back, bat at the ready as his eyes trained on the ball.

"Why are we playing this?!"

Axel wasn't exactly _sure_ how they got to playing Grandstander outside of the train station, but they were going on 158 consecutive hits back and forth now and he was _exhausted_. His arms were sore, even though he was switching out between both hands, his back was prickly with sweat and his entire body seemed to throb with his heartbeat from where he had made mad saves on the ball.

"158!" Roxas called, bat connecting with the ball. "Because it's fun!"

"I'm _exhausted_!" Axel yelled back, although he ran forward to meet up with the ball.

 **5.** "This is ridiculous," Axel muttered to himself, pressing himself into one of the shadowed corners in the middle of the packed arena.

He didn't know this band, he didn't like what Roxas had had him listen to, he hated the close press of humanity after living in the shadows for so long. And there were a lot of people at this concert. Axel wanted to draw up a dark corridor and melt right into the shadows behind him.

"Axel!" There was Roxas, back from wherever had vanished off to with an _oh!_ into the crowd.

Axel turned to complain at him, but stopped when he caught sight of Roxas's face.

He was beaming. Huge smile, bright eyes, pure excitement on his face.

Axel felt his heart skip a bit. His complaints died on his lips. "What?"

"I got their autographs!" Roxas exclaimed, shoving a picture in his face. "Can you believe it? I _actually_ got their autographs!" In his excitement, Roxas threw his arms around Axel and laughed against his chest.

Axel made a face that quickly, seamlessly, melted into a smile. He wrapped his arms around Roxas and squeezed him tightly.

Maybe not so ridiculous if it made him smile like that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 'Ridiculous' is a vague term. xD
> 
> I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_. It is owned by Disney and Square Enix.  
>  Thanks for reading!


End file.
